Ignotus' Eve
by Hannah the Scribe
Summary: Ignotus Peverell's first New Year's Eve at Hogwarts. (For the Catapults.)


**Author's Note: ****For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season Two/Round Eleven, as Captain for the Caerphilly Catapults, substituting for Keeper of the Caerphilly Catapults, writing about December 31st, 1225. Also, for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 297. I'm Ready. Could be a sequel to "Ignotus' Year'", but can be read on its own, about the youngest of the "Deathly Hallows" brothers, the owner of the Cloak of Invisibility.**

* * *

><p><em>Ignotus' Eve<em>

_(Ignotus Peverell's first New Year's Eve at Hogwarts.)_

* * *

><p>New Year's Eve usually didn't mean much for Ignotus Peverell, but this year, he felt, would be different. This year he was at Hogwarts, and that had to mean something.<p>

He was eager to see the last day of the year when his eyes first opened, stretching, getting up, and fixing his blankets before going to peer out of one of Ravenclaw Tower's windows. Like it had been at home on the first day of the year, everything was covered in snow.

Breakfast time came quickly, and he sat with the other Ravenclaws who had stayed for the holidays, but didn't much join in the conversation. No one seemed to have a particular feeling about New Year's. But for Ignotus, it meant a new start was coming. He always welcomed the clean slate of the new year, a time for resolutions and a time for hope.

The owls swept into the Great Hall—there were less than usual, but it was still an impressive display—and Ignotus' owl, Ackley, gave him a letter from his mother, the latest in their constant exchange.

His mother, at least, wished him good fortune in the new year. She understood what it meant to Ignotus.

And speaking of his family….

He should probably speak to his brothers in the holiday spirit, but something told him they didn't want to speak to him. Still, as breakfast died down, he went over first to the Gryffindor table, to speak to Antioch, his eldest brother.

Antioch scowled when he saw his own littlest brother approach.

"Um. Hello," said Ignotus, suddenly not sure what he was going to say. "Happy New Year."

"It's a bit early."

"Well, the early bird gets the worm," said Ignotus.

He made further attempts at conversation before finally excusing himself and going to the Slytherin table to find Cadmus. "Happy New Year's Eve," he said this time.

"_Is_ it happy?" asked Cadmus.

Ignotus wasn't sure what to say, but he eventually replied, "Is it not for you?"

Cadmus shrugged as if it didn't matter.

Ignotus headed back to the Ravenclaw table, where some of the students were talking about going out by the lake that evening and shooting off firecrackers. Ignotus agreed to tag along, although it sounded like a party and parties weren't where he fit in.

But it sounded like fun.

**xXxXx**

Evening came.

Ignotus went down to the lake with the only other first year Ravenclaw boy who stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. They weren't close, but both were a little anxious about the "party" and it made them feel better.

All kinds of students were at the lake, though certainly not everyone who stayed. The seventh-years had the firecrackers, and as it grew darker, they began to shoot them off over the water.

It was a beautiful sight; the bright bursts of light on the snowy Hogwarts horizon.

"Four and a half hours till the new year!" someone called as the next round of fireworks went off.

Even though they weren't that close to midnight, Ignotus was still excited. Would every New Year's at Hogwarts be like this?

Students ran about, laughing and some even dancing giddily. Ignotus knew he wasn't a dancer, but it felt nice to be among them.

It was cold outside and they started a campfire for warmth and light. Ignotus stuck close to it as everyone huddled together. This was much less lonely than the start of his year had been—so much had changed. For the better. And he hoped that the next year would bring even more good things.

"Perfect night for celebration," remarked a boy with a Scottish accent.

"Little bit cold," said the girl standing next to him, "but that's all right."

Ignotus agreed silently that the fire—and the need for it—definitely set a nice tone. It felt more like a community than just a school, and Ignotus felt included.

They stayed by the lake until curfew, at which point the professors made them disperse, and Ignotus went back to his dormitory. But….

**xXxXx**

He was still awake at midnight, waiting for the clocks to quietly chime. He kept counting down in his head in the hopes he'd be right; _five, four three, two, one…. Five, four, three—_

And there were the chimes.

Ignotus smiled to himself. Now his new start begun, even if everyone else acted as if it were no big deal.

The first thing he was going to do in the new year was sleep, but rest _was_ important…. (It wouldn't be _too_ bad if he got up to read, would it? No, no, he didn't want to disturb anyone… then again, it wasn't uncommon in Ravenclaw Tower….)

He needed to sleep. It wouldn't do to start the New Year tired.

He would need lots of energy for the new beginning, lots of energy indeed… but he couldn't fall asleep.

He was too eager.

_Ignotus, sleep, _he ordered himself, because he knew the morning would come just as fast either way.

And soon enough, he did.

**END**


End file.
